Hocus Pocus
"Zelda, who is that?" asked Draculaura."That's," said Zelda."My little sister, Charry." The figure is then revealed to be a younger looking girl with green skin, two-toned red hair, and hot pink eyes."Oh Zelda you say that like your not happy to see your little sis." replied Charry."Wait Zelda ''she's ''your sister?" asked Clawdeen."Oh you can so totally see the resemblance." piped in Draculaura."... if your blind as a bat." "Charry just what are you doing here?" "I just came to see my sister doing what she does best ... being SO perfect!" "Yeah well anyway Charry its been nice seeing you so goodbye ,so long, and get back to class." said Zelda as she pushed her younger sister out. "Zelda what was all that about?" asked Frankie. "Charry is just so annoying thats all. Not to mention she's mean, kinda evil, is untrustworthy -" "Wait. What was that." asked Cleo." She's mean?" "No. The other one." "She's untrustworthy?" "No like in the middle of those two." "She's evil." "Yes thats it.SHE'S EVIL!" "Well not like Nefera evil, she's more of a annoying, bothersome, crazy evil little WITCH which somehow I'm cursed to have as a little sister." Meanwhile outside the Headless Headmistress office, Dallin and Clawd are seen waiting outside to get called in."Again Clawd I'm sorry." apololigized Dallin for what seemed like the millionth time."Well unless sorry can build us a time machine to keep me from ever teaching you how to drive then maybe I can accept it." "Again sorry." Then Headmistress Bloodgood came in and ushered the two boys in."Now Dallin and Clawd, the damage you have done to the school pool is very costly." "Sorry" replied both of them in unison."Now if you two want to pay for the damages then maybe you two can work in the school's upcoming carnival." "Oh that sounds like a great idea. Right Clawd?" said Dallin enthusiastically only to get a glare from his friend."Then its settle. Both of you shall work a booth together and earn enough to fix the pool." "Yes Headless Headmistress Bloodgood." "Yes aunt Bloodgood." "Alright you two now be off." After they left Dallin gave ideas for what they should do." Ok how about we have a booth were everyone pays to ride my horse?" "Terrible." "Ok, how about a booth were we try to guess someone's weight?" "You want to get beat up?" "No." Then at Mad Science class, everyone is making a potion while Charry is bored out of her mind then yawns. She then gets a look on her face that looks like she has an idea then gets out her bag and pulls out potions. Then Howleen who is sitting next to her notices and tries to stop her."Just what are you doing?" "Um trying to entertain myself, but enogh about me. Just what are you trying to do?" "Stop a witch from getting in trouble." "Hey" "Excuse me ladies but is there a problem?" "Uh no Mr.Hackett." "Alright then now class you place the bottle of -" "That was close." "Yeah too close if you hadn't tried to butt in." "Hey. I was doing you a favor. Now if you excuse I'm gonna make a potion and -" "Wait! That one's -" but it was too late. Howleen had accidentaly grabbed one of Charry's potions and added it to their which caused it to bubble and overflow then blow up. Luckily for the two ghouls they ducked under the desks while everyone else wasn't so lucky."- my Essense de Toad." finished Charry. Everyone in the whole class besides Charry and Howleen had been turned into frogs. Then Mr.Hackett - as a frog- hopped over to them."Detention for both of you! NOW!" In detenton, both Charry and Howleen are giving eachother the cold shoulder."You know this all your fault. If you hadn't tried to meddle in my classwork we wouldn't be here." "Um, your classwork? Who brings a magical bottle that turns anyone into frogs to school?" "Someone who can get bored easliy and needs a way to entertain herself." " Geesh you more of a stick in the mud then my sister Clawdeen." "Ha. Please if she's so much a stick in the mud you should see my goody goody sister Zelda, just looking at her gives me high blood pressure." "Yeah well Clawdeen gets mad easily. Like one time I blew my nose on one of jackets -" "Please thats nothing. I set Zelda's jackets on fire." "Really?" "Yeah. Its hilarious to watch her run around screaming "Help! Help! Someone help me I'm on fire!"." said the witch mimicking her older sister's voice. Then over the rest of detention both of the ghouls have bonded over their love for annoying their older sisters. Then when detention was over as Charry is about to leave, Howleen stops her."Hey Charry wait. That was kinda fun." "Surprisingly I have to agree with you." "Yeah and I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch." Charry then turned around and looked like she was about to say no."Ok. Why not." "Really?" asked Howleen surprised. "Yay. I mean every wolf has their day, right? So I'll let you hang with someone just as awesome as me." Then the two ghouls left the room together as friends. Category:Zelda Spellcaster Category:Fanfiction